Not by My Hand
by Death By Darksper Contest
Summary: Jasper is bored and needs a 'lab rat' to test if he wants Alice dead. But Edward reads his thoughts and Alice has her visions. There must be a way around both surely? Bella is merely a human of no consequence so why not test his theories on her?


**Entry for the Death by Darksper Contest**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: Jasper is bored and needs a 'lab rat' to test if he wants Alice dead. But Edward reads his thoughts and Alice has her visions. There must be a way around both surely? Bella is merely a human of no consequence so why not test his theories on her? It's not as if it will affect him right? Has anyone ever truly known Jasper's and what he is really capable of? **

**Word Count: 8786**

**Pairing: Jasper / Bella**

**Disclaimer: This work of fiction is a non-profit, amateur effort and is not intended in anyway to infringe on the rights Stephanie Meyer who created the wonderful Twilight Saga.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Not By My Hand**

_Bella's P.O.V._

Both of us were panting heavily and I couldn't help a small but conceited smile. He was a vampire, he didn't need to yet he was gasping for air the same as I was.

I squirmed against his questing fingers, trying to ease my legs further apart so that he would touch me just where my body was aching for him, the steady throbbing pulse a reminder of how much I needed this.

He eased my underwear out of the way groaning as his fingers slipped easily inside of me.

"_God Bella! You're so wet. Jesus." _I heard his breath hitch. "_Your leg," _he rasped_ "lift it. Here. Oh fuck Bella!"_

His head fell forward, his eyes squeezed tightly closed and I ground myself hard against his erection in response to his thumb circling my clit. He cussed, long and low and I knew his iron control was rapidly slipping.

He lifted away from my shoulder and I felt a thrill of fear as I saw his eyes had turned black, glittering like onyx, heavy with the weight of his arousal.

"_Scared little gal?"_

He spoke harshly into my ear and chuckled evilly when he sensed my response in the emotions swirling thickly in the air around us.

"_Good. Coz that shit just adds to the pleasure."_

I shuddered from his words _and _his touch, as his fingers moved in and out, a perfect accompaniment to the pounding of my heart. He lowered his head again rubbing his smooth, cold cheek against mine and when his teeth grazed the sensitive skin of my neck I was powerless to stop the moan that slipped from my lips. He growled softly and I felt his tongue replace his teeth as he licked at the droplets of blood that oozed slowly from the tiny wound.

"_So fuckin' sweet. You have no idea what you do to me. I want this, want you…."_

His frank admission surprised me and he laughed quietly.

"_But not as much as I'm gonna make you want me."_

I whimpered as his free hand moved my leg higher over his slim hip changing the angle his fingers were stroking me, allowing him to press deeper, move his thumb faster. I bucked my hips against him feeling the pressure beginning to build in the pit of my stomach.

"_I can smell your arousal little gal." _He pinched my clit and whispered against my ear _"cum for me."_

"_Jasper!" _I screamed.

His name burst forth as I sat bolt upright in bed. The light cotton sheets were tangled around my legs as though I had been thrashing in my sleep. Holy shit! My hands flew to my heated cheeks as snippets of my dream came floating back to me. Oh. Fuck.

_Jasper's P.O.V._

Now that was just a fuckin' insult. I mean please. Do they not realise that I'm the fuckin' God of War? Do they not understand how many newborns I've actually created an' the strength of will that shit took? If I couldn't control myself in the heat of battle then there'd be a whole lot more Goddamn dead people instead of blood sucking vampires. Well okay, in truth there were still a lot of Goddamn dead people but that shit wasn't entirely my fault! I'd done Maria's biddin' an' turned them, if they'd gotten killed after that it couldn't be helped. Not all the time anyway. There would always be casualties of war. And yet still they think I'd lose my shit over some little gal? Some human gal! Like I said, a fuckin' insult.

"_Jazzie baby that's not what we meant. Please. Wait."_

I gritted my teeth and plastered the sincerest smile I could manage on my face which admittedly wasn't much. Did she not know, after all these years, how much I hated that fuckin' stupid nickname? How much I hated her?

"_Jazzie?"_

Guess not.

In my minds eye I watched the flames lick hungrily around her body as she screamed for mercy and tugged futilely at the heavy chains binding her to the concrete monolith. She screeched demoniacally her golden eyes, once so full of inhuman life, would now stare unblinkingly up at the clouds overhead for all eternity no longer all seeing. I sighed heavily, one day.

"_Leave it Alice. I need to go huntin' anyway," _she took a step towards me, _"alone!"_

Before anyone else could say another word I took off running, basking in the feel of the wind caressing my cold skin, enjoying the sounds of the forest as it stilled around me, as even the smallest creature tried to make itself invisible. Much like my _family_, these animals had no sense of what I truly was but at least they understood that there was a genuine predator in their midst. I felt my temper begin to calm. I smiled and raised my chin, inhaling deeply, tasting the flavours around me as much as I was smelling them. Well I'll be damned. Now that was totally unexpected. _Something_ inside me clenched.

"_Hello Jasper."_

Her hypnotic voice called to me like a Goddamn siren but I didn't move from my position just inside the tree-line, I was surprised that she had actually seen me because she sure as shit hadn't heard me. She chewed gently at her bottom lip and that indefinable _something_ within me tightened again.

"_It's alright Jasper, he's not here. You can come and talk to me… if you'd like."_

She spoke hesitantly, glancing behind her after every couple of words as she slowly made her way towards me holding out a trembling hand as though she were getting ready to pet a nervous puppy.

"_I'm… I'm not afraid of you Jasper. I know what the others think but I know you won't… I know you won't hurt me."_

Foolish, foolish child.

I tested the air around her and gave her a lazy grin, she was lying her ass off, she was fucking terrified and projecting at me in heavy waves but there was the hint of another emotion too. Only a trace at first but it was most definitely there.

"_You're not a very convincin' liar little gal, I can feel how scared you are right now just as I can hear the poundin' of that sweet human heart of yours. You go on back to your house an' wait for Edward to come get you like he told you to."_

I watched her brow furrow in consternation and felt anger interlace with her fear.

"_He doesn't tell me what to do Jasper. Despite what he thinks I'm my own person. I don't like…." _

She hesitated having almost reached where I was leaning nonchalantly against a thick oak tree and looked demurely down at her feet.

"_I don't like the way they all treat you when I'm around."_

She blushed a deep rose red and I was instantly drawn to the pulse fluttering heavily in her neck as she glanced up at me from under thick, dark lashes and my gaze locked with hers. What!

"_What. Was. That?" _

I asked her quietly and saw desire flash in those warm chocolate brown eyes.

"_That. That right there. What was that?"_

The colour in her face was becoming quite… distracting as she shook her head at a loss for words and jumped like a startled rabbit when my cell shattered the eerie silence. I refused to let her look away from me even as I reached into my pocket to answer my phone.

"_What d'you want Alice?"_

She kept it brief and to the point not bothering to hide her irritation.

"_He knows she's there with you Jazzie. He's coming and he's pissed."_

She didn't wait for a reply and had already hung up as I ended the call.

"_Runaway little gal he's comin' lookin' for you an' he ain't happy."_

She released a sudden breath of annoyance and her scent swirled around me cocooning me in a delicious cloud of heavenly sensation and causing venom to pool dangerously in my mouth. I didn't so much as twitch. _**That's**_ fuckin' control. As I allowed her eyes to finally leave mine she turned hastily away and I felt her struggling with a sense of regret and confusion that was rivalling my own. I quashed it brutally.

"_Oh and Isabella?" _

I caught her flicker of surprise as I used her name.

"_You should be."_

"_I don't understand Jasper," _she whispered _"I should be what?"_

"_You should be afraid little gal, you should be afraid."_

I watched in amusement as she stumbled in the grass then, her trainers catching on some tangled weeds. I could quite easily have caught her before she fell but it was more entertaining to witness her embarrassment. Inconceivably I found I rather enjoyed seeing the warmth rush to her cheeks.

Edward was fast I had to give him credit for that. He swooped in like some vampiric version of Superman and flew to her side.

"_What the hell did you do to her?"_

His words were stilted with anger but he kept his voice pitched low enough that only I could hear him. I didn't bother to answer, just let him read it for himself from my thoughts. It wasn't my fault if the child hadn't yet learnt to stand on her own two feet. He scowled over her head as he helped her up and I laughed noiselessly before turning back into the forest. Hunt. I needed to hunt.

I took down a large buck holding him steady as my teeth slid into his still warm flesh as easily as the proverbial knife cutting through butter. His blood gushed into my mouth in steady pulses and I drank greedily, wanting to drain him before his heart gave its final beat. This was why the others very rarely hunted with me. They all preferred to snap the necks of their kills - to prevent unnecessary suffering - before taking the life sustaining blood being offered. I liked my prey alive and kicking, there was something so primal about it, something that stirred the warrior in me. I sniffed the air, searching out the rest of the herd one was not going to be enough tonight.

Carlisle and Esme could have been two exquisitely carved marble statues in some old fashioned, grandiose garden for all the movement they made as I approached the house and I wondered sarcastically what I'd done to warrant a welcoming committee. Carlisle made to come forward but Esme laid a restraining hand on his arm.

"_Jasper." _

Her voice was no more than a sigh on the breeze but she knew that I would hear her.

"_We'd like you to stay out of the house for a couple more hours. Give Edward and Bella some privacy We've already been over this."_

I sensed the emotions in the house and knew that not only was Alice still in there with Edward and Bella but that Rosalie and Emmett were too. Fuck me! Again with the 'Jasper can't be trusted to curb his instincts' bullshit.

"_Oh I don't fuckin' think so!"_

Esme flinched and I felt Carlisle's fury hit, like a hundred newborn vampire bites, stinging me from head to toe. That. Shit. Hurt.

"_Jesus Carlisle can ya' reel it in you're killin' me here."_

His golden eyes darkened in anger. Take that as a 'no' then.

"_You will apologise to your mother at once Jasper. At. Once. I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect in my house. You are a gentleman. Where are your manners?"_

I actually laughed. I threw my head back and roared with laughter the sound drawing everyone to the back of the house in varying states of bewilderment. Alice flitted nervously to my side her anxiety so off the scale I didn't need to be an empath to feel it.

"_D'y'all know what? Fuck you!" _

I heard several indrawn breaths, totally unnecessary ones except for _hers_, but hey, whatever!

"_I am so sick of all this shit. An' why? Why am I suddenly bein' treated like a Goddamn pariah? Because of a fuckin' human gal."_

I waved my hand dismissively in _her_ direction and heard both Edward's and Emmett's warning growls.

"_Oh pur-lease brothers. Don't insult me any further. I wouldn't waste my energy on y'all."_

I smelt the saltwater of her tears, felt her sudden rush of anguish and I smirked.

"_Please stop. Jasper this is all my fault. This is your home and you should be able to come and go as you please. I'll go if you rather I weren't here?"_

Edward and Emmett, standing one either side of the pathetic little human hurried to reassure her, their words running together in a jumbled mess. I tugged my hands through my hair realising that I'd meant it. Fuck it. Fuck the lot of 'em.

"_No need to leave on my account little gal it's been made perfectly clear that I'm not welcome here."_

I felt Esme's distress as she tried to pull away from Carlisle who refused to release her hand - asshole - but from the other vampires, my so called family, there was nothing. Even Alice, after all our years together, could only manage a sense of profound relief.

"_Jasper please don't do this."_

_She_ was crying openly now and the bitter sorrow engulfing her delicate frame was pushing its way out onto me. Slowly but surely I allowed myself to feel the weight of her pain and I staggered under it. Literally. One knee crashed into the dirt and I steadied myself with my arms managing to look up at her from where my hair had flopped over my forehead. Her eyes caught mine and she held me immobile with a long, fixed stare. That _something_ inside of me I've mentioned? It flared to life. Need flowed into me setting me alight with a red hot, pulsing, all consuming burst of pure desire. Hers? Mine? No, both of ours. It would seem there were going to be consequences to my little game. Oh. Fuck.

The second I came to that realisation I decided to have some fun with it and perversely allowed Edward to pluck the thought from my head. He hurled himself over the balcony, the epitome of fury and rage and crouched on the ground in front of me snapping and snarling like some overgrown feral dog ready to fight over a particularly juicy piece of meat.

"_She's not a fucking piece of meat Jazz."_

Oops! That one kinda slipped out an' I guess the food analogy was in pretty bad taste but the fucker should stay out of my head if he didn't like what I was thinking. At that his lips pulled back from his teeth and they gleamed unnaturally bright in the dullness of the early evening. I pushed myself easily into a position that mirrored his and no one else made a move or said a word. No one of the vampire persuasion anyway.

"_Stop it. Edward! Edward! Stop. He's your brother. What's wrong with you? Goddamn it will you listen to me?"_

She stepped lightly between the two of us, not realising her propensity to court danger had just landed her smack bang in the middle of the biggest pile of shit she could ever hope to find. She laid a hand gently against his cheek.

"_Edward please stop this. It isn't right."_

I saw the infinitesimal shrug of his shoulders and watched as he turned his face to her, nuzzling his lips into her palm. He was reacting to her as though she were a drug and he were a patient in pain, as she entered his system so he relaxed under her touch his movements becoming languid and non-threatening. Fuckin' pussy.

For the second time in just a few hours she jumped like a startled Jackrabbit as my cell shattered the silence.

"_Yep."_

The familiar voice on the other end of the phone chuckled humourlessly at my rude greeting and drawled,

"_Think you might wanna come visitin' for a while. Extended vacation. Tell 'em you're leavin' tonight. An' Major?" _he paused briefly _"leave that fuckin' poison pixie behind."_

I snapped the phone closed fully intending to do as Peter suggested I just had to do something first.

_Bella's P.O.V._

His hand slid with painstaking slowness up the soft, creamy flesh of my inner thigh causing me to writhe underneath him. As his fingers found my wetness his control dissolved like the morning mists meeting the sun and he growled, a low throaty sound. His eyes, usually the colour of warm amber had darkened to liquid jet, black with hunger. He slid deep inside me and my body arched up to meet his a sigh of pure pleasure escaping my already parted lips. My scent enveloped him with that breath and he growled again, a predatory sound now as he lowered his lips to my neck. He licked gently at my skin before nipping at me with his teeth and I gasped as a frisson of fear seeped into the fog of arousal surrounding us. I stiffened and felt the brush of his mind against mine as he tried to manipulate my emotions.

"_Don't." _I begged.

He slipped one hand between our bodies and spoke softly, reassuringly as he made small circles against my swollen clit.

"_Relax little gal I ain't gonna hurt ya'. I know what I'm doin'."_

His long, cool fingers grasped my hips with a force that made me gasp and immediately his touch became gentle as with excruciating slowness he began to move, sliding in and out. I rubbed against him the heat of my flesh against the chill of his creating overwhelming sensations as he filled me over and over, creating the perfect rhythm.

"_Touch yourself for me Isabella."_

It wasn't a request, it was a command and as he rested all his weight on one arm he raised my fingers to his mouth and flicked his tongue over their tips moistening them.

"_Now."_

He stared, his intense eyes seeming almost angry, as I did his bidding moaning at the thrill of pleasuring myself as he watched, yet feeling the fire of embarrassment burn across my skin leaving a faint red blush in its wake.

"_Enough" _he ordered hoarsely _"enough Isabella."_

He pressed me further into the bed, his body all hard planes and angles, and somehow when he took my mouth in a desperate kiss his icy lips were hot against mine. It was instinct that told me to wrap my arms tightly around his neck as he crushed me to him, his tongue sliding silkily over mine as we strained to get closer to one another. I reached between us first cupping then gently squeezing his balls in a way that had him thrusting his hips recklessly against mine. He palmed my breasts roughly, pinching my nipples rolling them between his thumb and forefinger until I thought I would burst from his touch alone. I shivered as his hands moved down to cup my bottom holding me firmly in place as he pushed into me again and again and I felt his raw male power throbbing deep inside. I felt a tingling begin somewhere in the pit of my stomach and gave myself over to the feeling as it radiated out and down and suddenly I was pulsing, my walls contracting tightly around him causing him to come with me.

"_Fu-uck Jasper!"_

He raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"_Indeed little gal."_

I woke up panting, unfulfilled longing crashing through me as I realised I was in my own bed, in my own room and I was totally alone.

_Jasper's P.O.V._

I gazed at the early evening sky, waiting for the stars to wink into life and twinkle like a million fairy lights at Christmas. It never ceased to amaze me how beautiful it was, the twilight, nor how perfectly I fitted into the night time world. Would Alice ever expect an attack to come after the sun had set, when we were so much more at ease in our surroundings? I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts wander and envisaged ambushing her in our own bedroom. I saw myself kissing her snowy white neck before ripping into her with my teeth, using my considerable strength against her tiny frame. Knowing that, despite everything, she wouldn't see it coming as I ended her immortal life. As I heaved her broken body parts into an old burlap sack her eyes looked back at me, the colour of burnt sienna, staring unblinkingly, fixed for all eternity, no longer all seeing. I sighed heavily, perhaps soon.

I wondered at the growing darkness in my mind.

"_How's it going Major?"_

Peter moved gracefully from the large doorway of his home and settled into one of the garden chairs set with studied carelessness around the porch. His eyes were glowing red, the colour of exotic rubies. The colour of blood. My nostrils flared as I caught the scent of his most recent kill still lingering on his skin. The softest of breezes fluttered around us carrying the smell to me and causing me to hiss.

"_For fucks sake Peter take a Goddamn shower, you're not a savage."_

He laughed easily.

"_Jealousy will get you nowhere Major. For the life of me I'm at a loss as to why you insist on stickin' to the ridiculous fuckin' diet that Carlisle follows. Or were you pussy whipped by the poison pixie?"_

I counted to ten. Real slow.

"_Because Pet-er," _

I stretched his name into two syllables, knowing how much that shit annoyed him.

"_Empath remember? An' when they die. It. Hurts. Re-fuckin'-member?"_

"_Yeah not likely to forget, especially as that's one of the reasons I told you to get your cowboy butt down here."_

Before the night was out I was going to punch the fucker. Seriously. He sat next to me rocking back slightly on the wooden chair with that all-knowing look on his pretty boy face and after nearly a hundred and fifty years that shit got old.

"_Yeah you wanna tell me about that? What's goin' on? Why d'ya' call?" _

I saw the corners of his mouth twitch and knew he was fighting to contain his amusement.

"_Because Ma-jor. I know shit. Re-fuckin'-member?"_

That was it. His sparkly vampire ass was mine and like a panther releasing from a stalking crouch I leapt and lunged for his throat just as his bellow of laughter broke free. As we tumbled gracelessly to the floor, our combined strength shattered the boards like balsa wood and dumped us unceremoniously onto the compacted dirt below. Baring our teeth at one another and throwing punches faster than a lightening strike we didn't stop until we heard Charlotte's deceptively calm voice issuing from somewhere inside.

"_Hey! Tweedle Dumb-ass and Tweedle Dumber-ass take that shit outta here before y'all destroy my home. Which, by the way, I happen to love. I feel like Laura fuckin' Ingalls out here an' unless you want me to take you apart piece by piece an' burn you like the set of Little House on the Prairie I suggest you leave. Now."_

I cocked an eyebrow at Peter and mouthed

"_Little House on the Prairie! Is she fuckin'…?"_

"_Serious? You'd better believe it Major. I had to buy her the complete Goddamn series on DVD. She watches it with a box of tissues dabbing at non-existent tears. It's fuckin' creepy. She even made me buy her a puppy an' called it Charles but the damn thing kept runnin' away, he was petrified of us!"_

I clamped my hand firmly over my mouth knowing full well that Charlotte would hand me my ass on a stick if she overheard me. I jerked my head in the direction of the mountains and he nodded in agreement. We were fighting again before we'd even left the back yard.

By the time we returned to _Casa De Ingalls _the sky was fully dark and a fine rain had started to fall washing away some of the mud that clung to our hair and clothes. Our arms were thrown around each others shoulders in an age old display of camaraderie and for the first time, in a long, long time, I felt at ease with myself.

"_So Major when do you want to do this?"_

I was suddenly caught up in the excitement Peter was exuding even though I had no idea whether he actually _knew_ Jack shit about anything . I sighed. Of course he knew. The fucker always did… somehow. I sighed. Again.

"_What Peter? When do I want to do what?"_

"_Oh yeah that's right, you're not the one who reads minds are you that's Edw…."_

"_Peter!" _

I warned and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"_Kiddin'. Only kiddin'. Look let's go get cleaned up, see what we have to promise Char' for killin' the porch an' then we'll talk." _

His eyes glowed with mischief and although my hands itched to bitch slap him I restrained myself… just… thinking instead on the human saying 'absence makes the heart go stronger'. Hmmmmm! I wondered….

_Bella's P.O.V._

I dropped my bag on the tatty chair that took up one corner of my small room and threw myself face down on the bed. The weak, watery sun tried its best to filter in some light through the dusty window but it was a half-hearted attempt at best. I tried to stifle a yawn, my eyes were gritty and heavy from lack of sleep, caused in no small part by the intense dreams I'd been having. I sighed despondently. With Emmett and Edward away hunting for the weekend I realised how much I missed _him_. _His_ quiet, unassuming presence was always so reassuring and _he_ had an understated power about _him_ that made me feel safe, protected. I didn't hear the window glide open but I felt the rush of air as _he_ moved at preternatural speed to my side. _He'd_ come back for me.

"_Don't turn around Isabella."_

Although the words, quietly spoken in a lazy Texan drawl, held a hint of steel I turned automatically wincing when his fingers tightened in my hair preventing me from looking at him.

"_I said. Don't. Turn. Around. Little gal."_

His hands slipped underneath me tugging at the button on my low-rise jeans and flicking it easily open before pulling them partway down my thighs. My breath caught painfully in my throat as his cold fingers reached under the sheer lace of my panties and dipped between the soft folds of my flesh. From the moment he'd spoken my body had been ready, hot and wet with wanting him. He grunted in response to my arousal, his jeans landing in a crumpled heap by the side of the bed and in one sure movement he slid into me from behind. I pushed back against him my ass lifting to meet his thrusts and felt the arm underneath me pulling me upright.

"_Lean over Isabella. Hold onto the post." _

His smoky voice dropped lower.

"_Tightly."_

I quivered as his hands slid under my shirt pushing my bra up out of the way and closing over my breasts his thumbs brushing my painfully erect nipples. My head fell back against his shoulder exposing my neck and he kissed the skin there, licking and sucking in perfect rhythm with his hips. Pleasure rippled through me as I gave myself over to the thrill of him gliding in and out. So much sensation. So much power. So much….

"_Isabella?"_

I gasped as he continued to fuck me.

"_Yes Jasper?"_

"_I want you to trust me. Do you? Do you trust me little gal?"_

"_Yes. Oh God! Yes Jasper."_

And I did. I trusted him. With my heart, my soul and with my body.

"_Then feel…."_

I convulsed with shock as lust crashed its away across, under and through me lighting my nerve endings with caresses, stroking, sizzling, tickling, teasing. I bucked with wild abandon, our combined arousal almost too much to bear. He dropped his arm to encircle my waist, plunging deeper and, unbelievably, his cock seemed to harden even more before spasms shook him and my inner muscles milked him of his orgasm and I cried out with my own release. He dropped his arm and I collapsed across the bed watching from beneath the heavy curtain of my hair as he cleaned himself off with his boxers, stepped unhurriedly into his jeans and yanked mine back up over my eyes fluttered closed, I wanted to relive the last few moments, recapture how it felt to truly _know_ his need for me. When I looked up again he was gone.

I awoke to the sound of the window opening and was pulled into the granite confines of Edward's embrace.

"_Bella you're crying! What is it? What's wrong?"_

I swiped irritably at the tears and mumbled,

"_It's nothing, a bad dream that's all."_

"_Oh Bella love," _I could hear the relief in his voice _"you're okay. I'm here. Go back to sleep."_

With that he began to hum.

_Jasper's P.O.V._

I don't know why I even bothered trying to act innocent around Peter, it _didn't _work and he _did_ know. The point being that it actually turned out to be a good thing because he helped me refine my shit.

My cell began to vibrate whilst I was still thirty minutes outside of Forks and I had no need to check the display to know who was calling. Fuck! I'd only been gone a few days and already the haze had cleared enough for her to catch a glimpse of me in one of her Goddamn visions. She knew I was on my way. She might not know exactly where I was or what I'd been doing but she knew enough.

"_Don't waste your time Alice I'm comin' back."_

I wondered if she'd pick up on the fact that I hadn't said I was coming _home_?

"_Jazzie," _again with the fuckin' nickname _"we… they don't want you to ruin what they… we… they have here. Edward, he's so in love with Bella. I know you don't want to hurt her but your control Jazzie it's not…."_

The phone shattered into a thousand tiny pieces as I closed my hand around it slowly, allowing myself to imagine for a minute that it was Alice's throat as I crushed her wind pipe my fingers pressing into either side of her neck until her head came off in my hands, a grisly, blood-spattered mess.

"_Oops sorry Alice" _I muttered to myself _"we must have gotten cut off. What with the bad reception around here an' all."_

I rolled down the window and let the pieces fall, watching in the rear view mirror as the backwash from my speeding car threw them high into the air, tossing and spinning, before smashing to the ground. Alice's imaginary head bounced along the pitted tarmac, rolling off the road when it hit a particularly nasty bump and settling in the dense vegetation lining the highway, her burnished copper coloured eyes staring, unblinkingly, at the sky for all eternity no longer all seeing. I sighed heavily, if only!

I had fully intended on making my way directly to Charlie's house but Alice's call had altered my plans and I spun the car recklessly across the highway with little thought to the potential danger to other drivers. They were of no consequence to me, why would I care? Luckily, for them, the roads were deserted. I drove for a few miles in the opposite direction to the one I'd been travelling before suddenly taking the car off road stopping only when the thick cover of trees made travelling by foot the only viable option. I exited smoothly from the car and reached out with my senses - all of them - sight, sound, hearing and empathic but nothing stirred. I ran at vampire speed to the shack my body quickening, venom coating my teeth with the thought of what was mere seconds away. Blood. Fresh, warm blood. Yeah I'd have to endure that fucking wet dog smell but it wasn't _that_ repulsive when you became accustomed to it and it was amazing what you could become accustomed to. Believe me. I smirked to myself 'the shack' was really a non sequitur as it in no way resembled the tumble-down, ramshackle piece of property that its name implied. It might only be the size of a potting shed but this mother was a sturdy, built to last prison! The inner walls had been sound-proofed and then covered with some thick metal shit that was impossible to breach and trust me, Peter and I had tested the fucker. For. Hours. It had to be able to hold a raging two hundred ball of destructive fury, in other words… Jacob. The pack thought he had taken off with another major case of the sulks and he had, he just hadn't got very far before Peter found him and brought him here, to me. Peter knew I was sick to death of Alice and her fucking visions. She been using them to keep me on a leash for years and I'd had enough, I wasn't some Goddamn puppet that she could manipulate to do her bidding. Have we not covered this? I am the fuckin' King of Carnage and Jacob? He merely became the first prisoner of war. Peter remembered that whenever we'd gotten involved with the wolves, Alice lost her ability to _'see' _so we decided to run a little experiment and it seemed to be working. Beautifully. By taking Jacob's blood I was able to thwart Alice's increasingly aggravating attempts to quash my spirit by using her visions to keep track of me every single Goddamn second of every single Goddamn day. I'd been concerned at first that, by drinking from him, my eyes might revert to the startling crimson of a human feeder but Jacob wasn't human. Not entirely. And the wolf in him made sure my eye colour never changed. Did I feel bad about keeping him half-starved, nearly drained and locked up in heavy chains so he couldn't shift form? Fuck no! It's not as if I'd ever signed up to the fuckin' Geneva Convention. Needs must and all that shit.

I dug down a couple of inches into the clammy soil and my fingers closed round a small bunch of keys. Inserting one of them into the concealed box to the left of the shack I turned it until I felt the mechanism click into place and the door slid silently open. I couldn't help wrinkling my nose in distaste, it really did fuckin' reek but c'est la vie.

I pulled into _her_ driveway and caught their scent. Yeah of course, where else would they be? I should have guessed that Alice would've told Edward the second we'd lost our_ connection _and I'd be willing to bet that they hadn't left _her _side since. They were making this too easy.

I hadn't even turned the engine off and Edward's lithe form landed lightly in front of the car. I tensed under the onslaught of his fear and loathing, fear for _her_ safety, loathing towards me. Well hell! That was just plain fuckin' rude! I clenched my teeth together and ignored the venom flooding my limbs and pouring into my mouth, a vampire's very own version of adrenalin… just a little more deadly.

"_I'm going to say this once Jasper. Leave."_

I rolled my eyes at his melodramatic statement and was hit by the force of his anger.

"_Okay Edward d'ya wanna tone down the emo shit before I do somethin' you'll regret?"_

Because seriously_ I _wouldn't regret it. At. All. I could hear the rumble beginning in his chest and stepped out of the car to lean casually against the hood, arms folded in front of me, legs crossed at the ankles. I stared at him, waiting.

"_What the fuck? Jasper! What?"_

"_D'you have a problem Edward?"_

He dragged his fingers through his ridiculous hair screwing his eyes up as he tried to concentrate.

"_How are you…? What's going…? How…."_

I smirked, I couldn't help it. This was just so… so… satisfying. The stupid fucker hadn't realised I'd been blocking him since the first day we met! He was so full of his own significance, so sure of his own abilities, certain of his place as Carlisle's fucking golden child that it'd never occurred to him that what he saw from me was different - filtered. Sometimes shit slipped through but most times Edward read exactly what I wanted him to and right now that was absolutely nothing. No-fuckin'-thing. Why? Why not?

"_Well I'm just fine an' dandy brother, thank you for askin'. As to what's goin' on, I would've thought that was blatantly obvious. I've just got back into town an' I wanted to come an' visit with my favourite 'sister'. Is there somethin' wrong with that?"_

Before he could answer the front door banged open and _she_ came running out of the house stuttering to a stop behind Edward as his look warned her to go no further. Alice flitted to her side a mere heat-beat later.

"_I'm sorry Edward I didn't know she'd left the bathroom…."_

Edward shook his head in mock exasperation and _she_ gripped his arm lightly, peeking around him, a shy smile gracing her plump lips and said quietly,

"_Hello Jasper, it's good to see you again. Oh hey you're all wet, so am I!"_

Fu-u-ck me! My dick hardened uncomfortably as my mind gave all sorts of significance to that last little sentence none of which had anything whatsoever to do with her having been in the shower. I'd had to take a dip in the stream to rid myself of Jacob's stench and she had to be the one to call me on it. I chuckled inwardly as my continued silence caused her to think about what she'd just said and suddenly her breath caught in understanding. I chose that moment to aim an arrow of pure lust directly at her watching as I hit the bullseye and a blush suffused her milky white complexion. I heard the tiny mewl of pleasure escape her lips so I fuckin' knew Edward and Alice heard it and his desperate gaze began to flick back and forth between the two of us as though he were watching a tennis match.

"_What. The. Hell. Is. Going. ON?"_

He roared the last word and she cringed in terror as he flung her away from him. He'd smelt her arousal, smelt the juices moistening her body and he knew that it wasn't for him. I recoiled slightly as I was hit on all sides - her desire, her fear, her pain, his frenzy. Alice screamed at Edward and curled _her_ protectively against her side. Oh game on mother fuckers. The game. Is. On.

_Bella's P.O.V._

I landed with a bone jarring thud that rattled my teeth and I bit down hard on my lip to keep from crying out. As everything swirled sickeningly the ground suddenly seemed to rush up to meet me before it all went black.

I knew in reality that his lips were icy cold but as our long sultry kiss went on and on it felt as though he were scorching me, branding me with his every touch. He'd released something wild and primitive within me, something I never knew existed before him. Before us. My heart began to race faster and he felt it, his hands becoming more insistent, more demanding as his hunger stirred and the monster raised its head… just a little. Longing pierced through me as his teeth scraped my skin and I tugged at his pants feeling him harden in response.

"_Jasper," _I pulled again, almost frantic with need _"help me. Please."_

I wanted him naked, had to feel him on me, in me and I didn't care if I had to beg. I fisted my hands in the soft material of his shirt as he pulled me against his long body and flipped us over so I straddled him. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall forward and my long hair curled across the sensitive flesh of his stomach. I gloried in watching as his muscles clenched. I lifted myself over him, rubbing the tip of his cock against my wetness and he purred with satisfaction.

"_Y'all remembered not to wear any panties. Good gal."_

I slid down his length, keeping my pace slow until he was fully sheathed inside me and then, bracing myself against the rock solid planes of his chest, I began to move, riding him hard and fast, feeling him slip deeper with every thrust. He arched under me, his slender fingers catching my waist and holding be steady, I knew that even if I tried to move he wouldn't loosen his grip and come tomorrow I'd be wearing his bruises so I stilled, just as he wanted. He began to tilt his hips upwards, the movement so perfect that he rubbed against my clit again and again until I wanted nothing more than for him to make me come. Looking down into his eyes I saw a flash of arrogance and something more sinister but it didn't matter, nothing mattered other than feeling. I pressed my lips together to keep from screaming as Jasper lashed us together in an erotic cocoon of mutual desire, our craving for one another intensifying, multiplying as it ebbed and flowed between us. He found the wet heat between my legs and stroked me there with his thumb, plunging himself further until sensation coiled in my stomach and my body throbbed its release. With a guttural expletive he loosened his hold and spilled his cool seed into my warmth.

I heard Alice's soft exclamations, her cries of anguish but the words were flowing to quickly for me to understand. She rocked my body automatically as though she were soothing a baby in her arms but the grip of her fingers was brutal, cutting into my flesh. Suddenly I tumbled from her embrace as she yelled,

"_NO! Edward. NO! It can't be right. It can't be. Let me think. NO! Wait."_

He shoved her out of his way and I felt the first explosive burn of pain turn to sheer agony as his back hand landed across my cheek.

"_You fucking whore!"_

He snarled and yanked me up viciously by my hair pressing his face close to mine, so close that I could see the venom dripping from his teeth.

"_You filthy, dirty fucking slut. You cock-sucking whore."_

The words flew from his mouth one after the other bitter and scathing and caustic, coarse words filled with abhorrence. I whimpered when I wanted to scream, my eyes choked with the sight of how much I repulsed him when all I wanted to see was his love for me, I smelt the rancid, cloying odour of hate when I wanted nothing more than to press against him and immerse myself in his honeyed scent.

Oh God what had happened? What had I done?

_Jasper's P.O.V._

As he let _her_ go she crumpled, literally folded in on herself, collapsing over his feet like a supplicant prostrating herself before her Lord. She begged, beseeching him with eyes full of self-recrimination and heavy with unshed tears. Her pain was indescribable. It was magnificent. _My_ particular brand of heroin.

His only response was to spit on herand walk calmly away. He raised his head, his empty gaze searching for mine.

"_I want nothing more to do with it Jasper. I find it… offensive."_

He couldn't even bring himself to refer to _her_ as a person, he was objectifying her, reducing her to something less than human.

I smiled, it was impossible not to. My body might want to buckle under the onslaught of mental feedback I was getting from Mr and Mrs Emotive but my mind, my spirit was fucking revelling in it and it was about to get better. I turned in apparent confusion to my _wife_,

"_Alice what's… why did Edw…."_

I stuttered and stammered as Alice looked down on _her_ disgust marring her elfin features, I was almost vibrating with the power of so many conflicting emotions.

"_I'm sorry Jazzie. I can't do this, I can't be around her right now. The things she was thinking… what she wants to do with you, to you… I'm sorry I need to get out of here. I know it's a lot to ask of you Jazz but could you…can you…?"_

"_Oh I don't know sugar. What if I can't control myself? What if somethin' happened?"_

I could feel the depth of her sadness and knew how much it was going to cost her as she whispered.

"_We all slip sometimes Jazzie."_

She brushed her fingers, almost lovingly, down my cheek.

"_No one would blame you."_

As Alice followed Edward into the woods I meandered slowly over to _her_ and watched her for a moment, soaking up the tumultuous emotions sweeping through her, soul deep, so poignant they were driving me to the point of ecstasy. I knelt beside her and with infinite care lifted her high into my arms.

"_Isabella?"_

She tried to focus on my voice but her expression was glazed. I spoke a little louder.

"_Isabella! Can you hear me?"_

Her answer was barely a whisper but I felt her breath ghost across my skin and I shivered in response.

"_Yes Jasper."_

"_What's happened here is a very bad thing Isabella. You've torn this family apart. You've destroyed us Isabella, destroyed Edward an' Alice. You've broken their hearts. Do you understand what that means to a vampire Isabella? Do you? Edward will never be able to come back from this, if he survives at all it will be a miracle an' this was your doing Isabella. How do you expect Alice to forgive you? You were supposed to be her best friend. But you were supposed to be Jake's best friend an' look what you did to him. Have you heard from him recently Isabella or did you devour him too? Some many lives Isabella. So many you're responsible for ruining. When will it be too many? How can you live with what you've done Isabella? How can you live with what you've done? How can you live? How can you? How?"_

I carried her the short distance back to Charlie's house, climbing the stairs to her room and laying her gently on top of her bed. I'd never been in her room before but I wasn't surprised at how intoxicating her balmy fragrance was. I shook myself and as I continued to murmur insidious words softly into the delicate shell of her ear my mind perpetuated the lies my mouth spoke by transmitting intense feelings of guilt and remorse to her.

"_Everyone would be so much better off without you Isabella. You know that don't you? Perhaps, with you gone, Edward would even have the chance to heal. An' you want that for him don't you? Want him to be able to move on."_

She sobbed, the sound harsh and unforgiving, ugly.

"_Cryin' ain't gonna make this right Isabella. There's only one thing that could ever make this right an' you know what that is don't you? You know what you have to do to make this right for Edward. Right for Alice an' me."_

I stood silently in the shadows and closed my eyes gathering myself.

_Bella's P.O.V._

Oh God. Oh my fucking God. What had I done? Jasper was right, there was only one thing that would ever, could ever make this right and I needed to do it. Needed to make it right. For them. For _all _of them. They were my family. What the hell had I been thinking? They'd been dreams hadn't they? Fantasies. Or had I seduced Jasper? I knew that when he was surrounded by intense emotion it could affect his behaviour. But had we really done all those things? I pressed my fingers to my lips and felt his touch, tasted him on my tongue. I brushed my hands lightly against my breasts and my nipples hardened in response. Had his mouth suckled there? Is that what that tingling meant? Had he fucked me in this bed? Images twisted through my mind. Memory or illusion? Truth or lie? I heard Jasper's voice in my head again.

"_There's only one thing that could ever make this right an' you know what that is don't you? You know what you have to do to make this right for Edward. Right for Alice an' me."_

And I did. I did know.

Charlie never locked his room, there was no need. I was a good girl, a responsible teenager, a sensible young woman. Charlie never locked away his gun when he left it here to go fishing, there was no need. I was a good girl, a responsible teenager, a sensible young woman. I sat in Charlie's room with Charlie's gun in my hand… misery, torment, utter wretchedness… spasms ripped through me and I howled like a wounded animal… heartache, heartbreak, despair… my body convulsed and shook and I screamed in terror. I looked up and saw Jasper framed in the doorway. He was there wasn't he?

"_You know what you must do Isabella."_

Calm. He was radiating calm, like he does, always trying to help. I raised my eyes to his at the same time I raised the gun, I wanted him to know how grateful I was that he cared enough to help me, even now.

"_Thank you Jasper."_

The last thing I saw was his dazzling smile.

_Jasper's P.O.V._

I didn't attend _her_ funeral. I couldn't. They all understood that I wouldn't be able to cope with the sensory overload of so much grief in such an enclosed space. They all understood that I blamed myself even though no one else did. They weren't surprised, when they returned to the house, to find me gone but they understood that I would be back… eventually… when everything was less raw. That was _my family_, so fuckin' understandin' when in truth they understood Jack shit.

Peter and I lazed on the porch watching the sun dip slowly behind the snow capped mountains, it was a stunning sight, one that didn't grow old with the passing of time. Like me. He nudged my arm to regain my attention.

"_Oh I get it Major, I got it the first time around. You sent Bella the 'dreams' an' Alice saw them by way of a vision an' Edward then picked them out of Alice's head. What I'm still not gettin' is how come no one figured out that you could project more than just emotions? You've been doin' that shit for how long? Fuck it even Char' knows what you're capable of. An' why her? Why do this to Bella?"_

I sighed in exasperation. How difficult was this shit?

"_It's very simple Tex, I was bored and I wanted to test myself. Wanted to see what I could make someone do an' see whether I could get away with it. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time or" _I grinned, a sharks' smile _"in my case I guess that should be in the right place at the right time. Now I know that shit actually works…."_

He interrupted, his face breaking into a broad grin of his own.

"_Hot damn! You're gonna use it on the poison pixie. Well about fuckin' time Major. About fuckin' time. An' it's alright, you're secret's safe with me."_

I looked at him, feigning confusion, hoping the darkening of my eyes would warn him to tread _very_ carefully but I could read his emotions as easily as anyone else's and the fucker wasn't about to let this one go.

"_You might have 'helped' Bella along with how she thought she felt about you but what about how you felt about her?"_

I snorted and paraphrased a conversation I'd held with myself not so long ago.

"_D'you think I'd lose my shit over some little gal? Some human gal? That's just a fuckin' insult. I mean please, Peter I'm the fuckin' God of War!"_

Raising an eyebrow he spoke softly.

"_I know shit Major. Re-fuckin'-member?"_

He let the sentence hang.

* * *

**Voting begins March 28th and ends April 3rd. Please see the Darkest Temptations Blog for more details.**


End file.
